Fabricio Werdum
| birth_place = Porto Alegre, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = Weight as of August 14, 2009 weigh-in | weightclass = Heavyweight | reach = 76 in | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= Porto Alegre, Brazil | team = Chute Boxe Academy | rank = black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu black belt in Judo | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = | students = Mirko Filipović | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 8390 | footnotes = | updated = }} Fabricio Werdum (born July 30, 1977) is a Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter, a two-time Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu world champion, a two-time ADCC world heavyweight champion and European Jiu-Jitsu champion. He has a Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and a Black Belt in Judo. Werdum has competed in PRIDE Fighting Championships, the Ultimate Fighting Championship, and he recently made his Strikeforce debut on August 15, 2009.http://www.mmafighting.com/news/2009/04/13/fabricio-werdum-joins-strikeforce-heavyweight-roster Early life Born in Porto Alegre, Brazil, Werdum started training Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu after a recommendation from his ex-girlfriend. He trained with Marcio Corletta at the Porto Alegre Academy, Winner Behring. After success in competitive BJJ and submission wrestling, he started his career in MMA. He arrived in Spain to join his mother, who had moved to the city of Madrid some years before. At the age of 17, soon after his arrival in Spain, when he was just a purple belt, he started teaching the art of BJJ in Madrid and other cities of Spain. Despite only training with white and blue belts, he became BJJ World Champion, being promoted to the rank of black belt by Sylvio Behring 3 years later. MMA career Werdum's early fights were with the promotions Jungle Fight, Millennium Brawl, and World Absolute Fight. He boasted a 4-0-1 record, including a win against BJJ specialist Gabriel Gonzaga. PRIDE Fighting Championship In 2005, Werdum made his PRIDE debut against Tom Erikson, winning by submission. He accumulated a record of 3-1 before entering the 2006 PRIDE Open Weight Grand Prix. His first match of the tournament was against Dutch fighter Alistair Overeem, winning via kimura in the second round. He then faced former Pride FC heavyweight champion, Antônio Rodrigo Nogueira in the quarter finals, losing via decision. Fabricio then had a short stint in 2 Hot 2 Handle, facing Aleksander Emelianenko in a Heavyweight bout, beating the Russian by submission via arm triangle choke. UFC Fabricio Werdum debuted in the UFC on 21 April 2007 at UFC 70: Nations Collide. He faced former UFC Heavyweight champion Andrei Arlovski, losing a unanimous decision. He began to train in Brazil at Chute Boxe and he is now more aggressive, showing improvement in striking, particularly his Muay Thai. At UFC 80 on January 19, 2008, Werdum met Gabriel Gonzaga in a rematch. Werdum won the bout by TKO. He weathered an early striking onslaught only to secure the Muay Thai clinch and connect with several knee strikes before taking Gonzaga to the ground and finishing him with punches. Werdum's next fight was against Brandon Vera at UFC 85. He defeated Vera by a somewhat controversial TKO in the 1st round. Werdum achieved full mount with less than 30 seconds to go in the round and connected with a number of unanswered punches. The decision to stop the bout was booed due to the small amount of time remaining in the round, although the official time of stoppage was 4:40. In his next fight at UFC 90, Werdum was highly touted to win but was KO'ed by the heavy underdog Junior "Cigano" dos Santos when Santos threw an uppercut just as Werdum was ducking his head. Werdum was subsequently released from the UFC. Until November, 2006, Werdum was the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu coach to Mirko "Cro Cop" Filipović and is associated with Team Werdum BJJ Academy, located in Zagreb, Croatiahttp://www.croatia.teamwerdum.com/. Werdum is currently training with the Chute Boxe MMA team.http://www.graciemag.com/?c=144&a=7770 Strikeforce event.]] Werdum is currently signed with Strikeforce. He made his debut at Strikeforce: Carano vs. Cyborg on August 15, 2009 against fellow UFC veteran Mike "MAK" Kyle. He won by submission in the first round. Werdum followed that up with a decision victory over Antonio Silva at Strikeforce: Fedor vs. Rogers. Werdum is expected to face WAMMA Heavyweight Champion Fedor Emelianenko sometime in June or July. http://mmafix.com/2010/03/nearly-completed-deal-could-see-fedor-emelianenko-fight-in-june-july/ Schools & Instruction Werdum currently teaches in Venice, CA at his new school, Werdum Combat Teamhttp://www.werdumcombatteam.com. Grappling credentials ADCC World Submission Wrestling Championships ADCC 2009 99 kg+: 1st place ADCC 2007 99 kg+: 1st place ADCC 2005 99 kg+: 3rd place ADCC 2003 Absolute: 3rd place 99 kg+: 2nd place Record of opponents: Won: Dennis Roberts (pts), Daniel Gracie (pts), Marcio Corletta (pts), Reese Andy (pts), Tsuyoshi Kosaka (pts), Jehad A Hamdan (pts), Mike Van Arsdale (pts), Matt Lindland (armbar), Akira Shoji (pts), Marcio 'Pe De Pano' Cruz (pts), Elvis Sinosic (sub), Karol Bedorf (sub), Darren Andy (sub), Rolles Gracie (4-0, two takedowns), Mario Rinaldi (sub), Rogent Llorent (pts), Saulo Ribeiro (pts), Robert Abreu (pts) Lost: Jeff Monson (pts), Roger Gracie (sub), Marcio 'Pe De Pano' Cruz (pts), Alexandre Ferreira 'Cacareco' (pts), André Galvão (pts) CBJJ World Championships 2004 Black Belt Pesadissimo: 1st Place 2003 Black Belt Super-Pesado: 1st Place Black Belt Absolute: =3rd Place 2002 Brown Belt Super-Pesado: 3rd Place 2001 Purple Belt Absolute: 2nd Place 2000 Blue Belt Super-Pesado: 1st Place Blue Belt Absolute: 1st Place CBJJ Pan American Championships 2003 Black Belt Super Super Heavy: =3rd Place Black Belt Absolute: 2nd Place 2002 Brown Belt Super-Pesado: 1st Place 2001 Purple Belt Super-Pesado: 1st Place Purple Belt Absolute: 1st Place CBJJO BJJ World Cup 2004 Black Belt Pesadissimo: 2nd Place Black Belt Absolute: =3rd Place 2003 Black Belt Belt Pesadissimo: 2nd Place Personal life Fabricio has one daughter with his wife Karine.My wife Karine is already with 8 months. Her birth is expected to be in the next two weeks. I´m very ansious because it´s my first daughter. We already arranged all her room, I´m kind of silly with all this thing. Mixed martial arts record References External links * Official Website * Professional MMA record * PRIDE profile Videos of Fabricio Werdum Competing *Roger Gracie vs. Fabricio Werdum (2005 ADCC) Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people Category:1977 births fr:Fabricio Werdum nl:Fabricio Werdum ja:ファブリシオ・ヴェウドゥム pl:Fabricio Werdum pt:Fabrício Werdum